<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Son of Heldalf by ShelbCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993555">The Son of Heldalf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbCake/pseuds/ShelbCake'>ShelbCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Son of Heldalf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Zestiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heldalf is Meebo's Dad, M/M, Michael is still alive and a creep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbCake/pseuds/ShelbCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[READ INTRODUCTION] What many people did not know was that there was a special connection between the shepherd's best friend and the lord of calamity. There was a reason as to why Michael chose to specifically sacrifice Mikleo instead of anyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dezel/Alisha Diphda/Rose, Heldalf/Muse (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Son of Heldalf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before Corruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is shellycake. I lost my email and password for my previous account and Ao3 couldn't help me get it back, so I'm reposting this here and will be continuing it from here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had only been one person Heldalf had loved in the entire world before he became the man he was. <br/>
 </p><p>She was a beautiful woman. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a lovely brown, the same color as the cakes she would bake for villagers and her brother.<br/>
 </p><p>Her hair was a soft, warm color that brought light to his heart. He was in love with her and, admittedly, that was the main reason why he had decided to stay in the village. He knew he was unwanted, especially by her brother. However..<br/>
 </p><p>Nothing could change the love he had for sweet.. loving..<br/>
 </p><p>
  <em>Muse..</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Muse, I bought you some chocolate from another village." The woman smiled when she saw the other approaching. The larger man smiled as he placed down a basket of chocolates. <br/>
 </p><p>"Oh, thank you, Georg. I certainly appreciate it." She slowly walked over, moving to pick up the basket from the table. She gave him a loving, kind-hearted smile.. <em>Gods, that smile..</em> <br/>
 </p><p>"Of course, Muse. You're one of the few people who are willing to speak to me and the rest of us." He meant the Platinum Knights, who were here as this was an important place for the military and could be the key for a successful war. However, that was not why Heldalf had decided to stay, when he could have led other men here. <br/>
 </p><p>"You are always so nice to me, even when you don't have to be." She slowly brought the chocolate inside, noticing the other pausing at the door, "You can come in. My brother is speaking to Maotelus." The man gave a smile of relief, heading into the house and sitting down at the kitchen table. He noticed a book that was on the table, flipping through it.<br/>
 </p><p>"This your brother's book he's been writing?" Muse nodded, smiling as she brought over some tea for the older man. Heldalf continued to flip through it, smirking a bit, "Michael is quite a descriptive person. He talks a lot, though." He chuckled, watching as Muse giggled a bit.. <em>Gods.. that voice..</em> </p><p>"He wants to ensure the best for the future shepherds after himself." Heldalf noticed the sad look on her face, moving to touch her cheek.</p><p>"Hey, I don't think we'll ever need a new one. Michael was able to make a pact with Maotelus of all people. From what you said, he's the strongest ally you can get in this war he walks around." Muse chuckled and nodded. She moved to touch the other's hand, before looking away.</p><p>"Georg.. please do not think so badly of me for what I want to say to you.." Heldalf frowned, moving his hand to her shoulder in worry. Was there something going on..?</p><p>"Muse, what's wrong?" He gave her a worried look, the other biting down on her lower lip before gasping as she heard the door open.</p><p><br/>
"Heldalf, get out of my house." The man sneered at the captain of the Platinum Knights. Heldalf looked tempted to punch the other for interrupting Muse before sighing and standing up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I believe I have overstayed my welcome, Muse." He looked at her, "If you wish to speak to me, I will be staying at the shrine." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After all.. that was the only place he and the others could sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>He did not expect for Muse to come to him that night. She seemed a bit shaken, moving to kneel down to his sleeping bag, "Georg.. please.. wake up.." She shook gently, looking like she was crying. Heldalf sat up, stroking her cheek.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm right here, Muse.. What happened to you.." He let out a surprised gasp as she wrapped her arms around him and began to sob loudly. He rubbed her back before noticing a marking that made his eyes grow wide.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She had a bruise forming on the side of the cheek she normally hid. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Immediately, Heldalf felt a rage fill his heart.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
How dare Michael hurt someone as sweet and kind as Muse!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Oh, he was going to kill him!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
However, as he heard Muse still crying, he felt his anger weaken and become replaced with concern. He rubbed her back, looking at her sadly, "Muse.. I'm here for you.. alright.. Nothing will change that.." The woman looked up at him and soon, the captain's eyes grew wide.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Muse had kissed him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He blinked a bit before deepening the kiss. This just felt perfect, even if he still felt enraged because of Michael hurting her. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He swore from then on, he'd protect her.</p>
<hr/><p>"Who is his father, Muse!?" Michael was mad at his sister. Why did she have a kid out of wedlock!?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Not to mention the darker blond color was implying that a certain <em>captain</em> had been responsible. Muse looked at him, holding her son close.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"My fiance and I were going to be married, but he got killed. That was why Georg was inside of the house. He came to visit me and told me about him dying from beasts in the forest." She held her son protectively to her chest, almost glaring at her brother. Michael sighed, pinching his bridge.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Muse, what you did was completely irresponsible! You're the sister of the shepherd! You are held to higher standards than the rest of the women in the world! Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do!" He turned to leave, pushing Heldalf out of the way as he walked past. Heldalf sighed a bit and slowly entered once he was gone. He smiled when he saw the small child inside of Muse's arms.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Is that him..?" He sat down by the bed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, it's our little Mikleo.." She smiled, looking warmly at the other and smiling as Heldalf kissed her lovingly. Even if her brother hated him, she truly loved the other and.. having Mikleo felt.. oh so right..<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Heldalf smiled and watched as the small boy gripped his finger. He moved it a bit, "Hey, little buddy. I'm your father. I promise, you will be treasured always.. Just as much as I treasure your mother.." Muse smiled as their son giggled at his words, moving to close her eyes. She had been tired and with that, Heldalf took the boy from her arms and placed him in his crib before he headed to the temple. </p>
<hr/><p>"Muse!" Heldalf ran to her as the village was attacked. So many people had been killed and the Platinum Knights had decided to flee, "You need to get your brother and Mikleo! You three need to get out of here! My men are deciding to run and I can't get them to stay!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Muse nodded, "Heldalf, can you help me gather some of Mikleo's toys?" He nodded, following her. However, he soon felt his stomach drop when he didn't see their son in his crib. Muse gasped, trembling, "W-where is he!?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Heldalf growled, moving to grip her shoulder, "If we're fast enough, we can find him! We need to split up! Meet me in the forest when you finish your half of the village!" With that, he dashed off. He worked hard to find his son, but when he couldn't find him anywhere..<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
All he could hope was that she did..</p>
<hr/><p> "Michael, have you seen Mikleo!?" The other gave her a strange look.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I got rid of the hellion and stopped Maotelus's attack." She gasped, turning pale and running into the temple. She let out a scream when she saw the bloodied corpse in the ruins, tears streaming down her face. Michael turned to her, "We need to leave."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"N..no."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Excuse me?" Michael frowned, moving to grab her shoulder. Quickly, she punched him in the face. He was taken aback and soon, she grabbed the corpse and ran off. She had to find Zenrus..<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Surely he could help!</p>
<hr/><p>However, the damage had already been done. As soon as Michael had stabbed Mikleo, it had caused for Heldalf to fall sick to the ground. When his men found him, they rushed to him.. only to be killed.</p>
<hr/><p>He believed Muse was dead and had a broken heart for several years. As several of his family and friends died, he began to feel isolated before a young woman approached him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They had began to court, the two loving each other almost as much as Heldalf loved Muse. They even had a daughter together..<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Until.. she began to change.. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Heldalf had been forced to kill her, but.. she remained alive. With a heavy heart, he realized he had doomed her to the same fate he himself had.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He looked at his dead wife and sighed, holding the newborn girl.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, Symmone.. Let's find a new place to live.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikleo watched as his friends ate by the campfire. He didn't really need to eat and he didn't feel like it tonight. Sorey had asked him and tried to make sure he was okay, but the other had told him it was fine. He smiled as he watched the group eat. So much had happened to the group that a lot of them actually felt torn on what to do next. <br/><br/>It was also along the lines of what had just recently happened that the group was trying to get themselves on good spirits.<br/><br/>One of their friends.. <br/>was dead.<br/><br/>The water seraph sighed, moving to stand up, "I'm going to head to bed, you guys. I'm pretty tired." Sorey gave him a worried look before smiling.<br/><br/>"Alright, Mikleo. I'll try not to wake you up when I come in." The other gave a faint smile, gripping the other's hand before heading to the tent. He was happy to lay down in his sleeping bag, closing his eyes.<br/><br/>However, it was needless to say that Mikleo's dreams were not as sweet as the ice cream he liked to make for Sorey. <br/><br/>If anything, it was bad as a teacher's cooking.</p><hr/><p><em>'Rock a bye.. and goodnight..'<br/><br/>Mikleo gasped when he heard a woman singing, looking around in the black void before he began to walk towards the sound. He felt like he knew that voice. As he continued to walk, the singing seemed to become more distorted before Mikleo finally approached the source of the voice.<br/><br/>It seemed to be a tall man with blond hair and a beard. The man was holding a small child in his arms, singing as he rocked the child.<br/><br/>'Go to sleep, little shepherd~..'<br/><br/>For some reason, Mikleo found himself getting more and more drowsy as the man continued to sing. He did not seem to pay any attention to him, continuing to sing to the child in his arms. However, the water seraph approached them a bit and was taken aback.<br/><br/>The child was heavily deformed with a stab wound in its chest!<br/><br/>Oh gods, he wanted to throw up, staring at the rotting corpse. The man seemed to give off a terrifying grin.<br/><br/>A grin that not even Heldalf could beat.<br/><br/>"Isn't my son beautiful? My lover just had him. We decided to name him Mikleo~." <br/><br/>Wait, that child was him!?<br/><br/>The water seraph stared at the terrifying image inside of the man's arms, slowly backing away. However, he tripped backwards onto something, falling against an invisible wall. He stared at the man as he approached.<br/><br/>Slowly, his features began to slowly distort and change. He became more monstrous and Mikleo could immediately see who he truly was. <br/><br/></em>Heldalf.<br/><br/><em>"Don't be so mean to my little Mikleo. He's such a good child and he deserves a lot of affection. Don't you agree, Michael?" Mikleo gasped, remembering the vision from the orbs they were shown. He stared at the other before sneering.<br/><br/></em><em>"That child deserves to die as much as you do, Heldalf. You defiled my sister and ruined her purity! She could have had a life without you two! If it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that she lives the life she deserves.. and you burn in hell!"</em><br/><br/><em>Soon, Mikleo felt what felt like.. blood splash onto him. He looked down, staring.</em><br/><br/><em>His spear was now inside of the child version of himself, blood gushing out. </em><br/><br/><em>The water seraph was quick to fall, trying not to throw up as he shook and shut his eyes tightly. He was shaking a bit. Gods.. why did this hurt so badly?</em><br/><br/><em>Why did he feel sorrow for Heldalf as well!?</em><br/><br/><em>Why..</em><br/><br/><em>Why..</em><br/><br/><em>why..</em></p><p>
  <em>"Uncle Michael really hurt daddy." Mikleo turned when he heard footsteps, staring at the small seraph. He growled, pulling out his spear and glaring at her. She just seemed to cock her head before walking over, "Uncle Michael really hurt daddy and now, you're hurting daddy."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"I am not related to either of you." Mikleo sneered, glaring at Symonne. Gods, he hated her!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>It was because of her Dezel was dead!</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>She giggled a bit, "But, you can't deny our connection." She approached, staring into his eyes, "I want to know my big brother and I'll happily remove those who are a threat to me if I have to~." Soon, a bright light shown and Mikleo moved to cover his eyes. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"You'll join us one day, big brother. Please join us~."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'll never join you!"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Mikleo gasped as he shot out of bed. He shook a bit, looking around before pulling his knees to his chest. It looked like Sorey was sound asleep. The water seraph slowly moved closer to the other, gripping his hand. Even if Sorey was asleep, this would still calm him down a bit.<br/><br/>As he closed his eyes, he could do nothing, but think about what was going on. He sighed a bit, before looking at Sorey.<br/><br/>Was Symonne telling the truth?<br/><br/>What was his dream even about?<br/><br/>Who.. was he..?<br/><br/>He shook the last question out of his head. He knew who he was.<br/><br/>He was Sorey's sublord.. he was the other's best friend.<br/><br/>He was Sorey's boyfriend.<br/><br/>He was Mikleo.<br/><br/>He smiled weakly to himself, closing his eyes. However, he did not seem to detect the malevolence that had slowly come creeping to the camp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The others could tell something was wrong with Mikleo, the water seraph sighing as he walked behind the rest of the group. He didn't know what to think. His head was hurting and he felt sick to his stomach. Edna watched him carefully before stepping back, "What's wrong with you, Meebo?" Mikleo flinched and looked away a bit.<br/><br/>"I'm just tired.. I didn't get much sleep.." Edna didn't believe it, rolling her eyes as she looked forward, towards Sorey.<br/><br/>"You know, it's not a good idea to keep him worried just because you don't want to talk. All you would do is break his heart." Mikleo squinted at her with mild annoyance. He didn't care if she was right, he was not happy with her trying to get him to tell Sorey about his dream.<br/><br/>"We will talk about it eventually.." He frowned, continuing to walk with the group. There wasn't much malevolence in the area, so he could relax a bit. However, he did notice someone out of the corner of his eye.<br/><br/>It looked like someone he used to know..<br/><br/>He turned, only to see there was no one standing there. He sighed a bit, shaking his head as he continued to follow the group. <br/><br/>As the group finally stopped to eat, Zavied decided to speak, "Hey, Mikey-Boy, why aren't you talking much~?" He threw his arm around the other, the water seraph not really responding and looking off to the side. He really did not want to talk about this. Sorey moved closer, looking sadly at the other. He could tell something was wrong with his best friend, moving to touch his cheek.<br/><br/>"Mikleo, if something is wrong, you know you can tell us.." Mikleo looked at him sadly before nodding gently. <br/><br/>However, before he could respond, he suddenly felt sick. He clutched his stomach, shaking as he closed his eyes. The other seraphs looked around, Lailah frowning as she stood up.<br/><br/>"Sorey, there's a heavy source of malevolence approaching us. All of us need to get ready." He nodded in response, standing in front of Mikleo. Since the other had appeared to be very sick by the time Sorey approached him, he decided that it would be best if the other didn't fight. Plus, it would give Mikleo more time to recover before he joined in. <br/><br/>Soon, a beast lunged at them, his claws swiping at Sorey's cheek. This surprised the shepherd and caused for him to fall on top of Mikleo. The man seemed to grin, cackling, "Hello, shepherd! It's been a while!" The crazed fox hellion grinned at the group, Sorey growling as he stood up. <br/><br/>Rose growled, gripping her daggers.<br/><br/>How the hell was Lunarre alive!?<br/><br/>She had killed him herself! <br/><br/>"Great to see you again too, Rose~." He grinned at her before more hellions jumped out to join them. A lot of them seemed to be kitsune-based hellions like Lunarre, all of them looking ready to fight. "Kill all of them except the water seraph! Our boss wants him alive!" Sorey growled, quickly pulling out his sword. No way in hell was he letting Lunarre take Mikleo!<br/><br/>The hellions seemed to grin, dashing at the group and swiping at them. Zaveid quickly kicked the one of them away before slamming the end of his pendulum against it's throat. The hellion let out a pained whine, clutching it's throat. Edna frowned as two rushed at her, just lifting her foot and stepping down to cause for several rocks to fly out and knock them back. Lunarre grinned as Rose and Sorey rushed at them. Neither of them had decided to armatize, a sadistic smile crossing over onto Lunarre's face. <br/><br/>As he glowed, his arms became solid black and soon, they shot out at them. One managed to grab Sorey by his throat while one pinned Rose to the ground. Mikleo gasped, turning pale as he saw Sorey gasping for breath.<br/><br/>N..no!<br/><br/>He rushed at Lunarre, trying to strike him with his spear. The hellion just laughed, grinning as he moved past each hit. <br/><br/>"Come on, princey, can't you fight me like a real man~? Your father will need to train you well~!" Mikleo's eyes grew wide and he tried to stab him in the gut, only to be slammed down by one of the hellions. Lunarre hummed, slowly walking over, "I'll spare the shepherd if you come with me.." Mikleo stared at the other, shaking and closing his eyes tightly.<br/><br/>He couldn't.. <br/><br/>He couldn't just let Sorey die..<br/><br/>Before he could nod, a wind spell rushed at Lunarre and knocked him down. This allowed for Rose and Sorey to be released. Mikleo immediately turned to Zaveid to thank him, but was startled to see the confused look on his face.<br/><br/>"I hope we aren't late." Sorey turned, beaming as he saw Alisha. She soon lifted her hand, smiling.<br/><br/>"Lukeim Yurlin!"<br/><br/>A glow seemed to engulf Alisha, taking a very familiar armatized form. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Old Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose's eyes grew wide at the name that Alisha used, watching the princess rush at Lunarre and strike him with several of the wind blades. This made the hellion get knocked back a bit, coughing up some blood before wiping his face off and sneering, "I'll be back, your majesty." He growled a bit before throwing a smoke bomb down to disappear. The other fox hellions looked confused before beginning to run off in fear. Zaveid chuckled.<br/><br/>"Looks like they aren't so brave once they're without their leader." Soon, Alisha turned to the group with a smile, walking over.<br/><br/>"I hope you guys don't mind I brought company. I found him outside of Ladylake and he told me he needed me to come with him." She smiled before a glow engulfed her body. When she returned to her normal attire, someone seemed to slip out from behind her.<br/><br/>It was like looking into the past, Rose's eyes tearing up as she rushed over and hugged the man.<br/><br/>"Dezel!" </p><hr/><p>Sorey sighed in relief when they arrived at the closest inn. While no one else had attacked them, the atmosphere around the group was dense. There were so many questions that were left unanswered, but Alisha had insisted she would tell them everything once they got to an inn. After they got settled, Rose turned to Alisha, a slight frown on her face, "So, are you going to tell us how you were able to find us, not to mention bring someone who we believed was dead?" Sorey did frown a bit at what Rose said, but he did understand where she was coming from. <br/><br/>Everyone thought they had seen Dezel die, but when they saw him with the princess, they were second guessing what they had seen.<br/><br/>Alisha looked down at her knees before looking at the others, "You guys do deserve an explanation as to how I was able to find you. However, it is up to Dezel if he tells you how we ended up meeting each other. After all, I do not know the full story for that and it is his own personal choice." Dezel just turned off to the side before huffing.<br/><br/>"Sure. I'm going to be bothered if I don't anyway."</p><hr/><p><em>After Dezel had shot all of his energy at the hellion who had captured Rose, he felt weak. Completely and utterly </em>weak<em>. He had not felt this way in such a long time, especially after Lefarga had died. He didn't even know why he was alive, closing his eyes a bit before he awoke to a throbbing pain all over his body. He sat up, hissing in pain before slowly moving to stand up. There seemed to be some Lizardfolk approaching what felt like a city, if he was reading the wind correctly. He quickly grabbed his pendulum, slamming it against some of the hellions before knocking them out. He wasn't strong enough to actually purify them, slowly wandering into town.<br/><br/>It was then he was bumped into by a woman.</em><br/><br/><em>The woman gasped, "Oh no! I'm so sorry, sir!" He frowned a bit, turning to her. She.. she could see him? </em><br/><br/><em>What made it stranger was when she seemed to recognize him. Had he met her before?</em><br/><br/><em>He couldn't remember and his memories were hazy.</em><br/><br/><em>"Wait, Dezel? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sorey?" He did not respond, just quickly falling over in pain. He knew that malevolence was going to try and corrupt him. The woman did not seem to realize this, moving to help him up, "Come on, let me get you to my house." </em><br/><br/><em>He finally spoke, hissing, "You idiot.. I don't have a host.. I'm going to become a dragon.." Alisha frowned a bit, looking at him before moving to grip his hands.</em><br/><br/><em>"Then use me as your host! I doubt our friends don't want you to become a dragon!" Dezel's eyes grew wide. She knew about the others..?</em><br/><br/><em>Rather quickly, he jumped into her body, using the time to recover from a lot of his injuries. </em><br/><br/><em>As time moved on, he began to teach the princess how to use his abilities, such as reading the wind and even traveling over gaps quickly. They had been training in the forest when they had sensed the malevolence. </em><br/><br/><em>"Wait, Alisha, don't go rushing into battle!"</em><br/><br/><em>"Dezel, if we don't, people could get hurt! This is way too close to the village!" He growled, sighing as he disappeared inside of her. </em><br/><br/><em>At least luck would have it that the others were there.</em></p><hr/><p>"And then you armatized?" Sorey looked at the two and watched as Alisha nodded, "I wonder how Dezel was able to do that."<br/><br/>"Well, normally, a sublord can only armatize with the prime lord's help, Sorey." Lailah turned to him, "However, Dezel was able to break that. It's likely he still had some of my powers to be able to armatize for a final time." <br/><br/>"Really? That's incredible!" Sorey beamed, before frowning when he looked at Lailah, "Last time?"<br/><br/>"Even if Dezel was to become a sublord again, he injured himself too badly. He would not be able to armatize again or purify hellions." The group turned, looking at Dezel. However, the other didn't seem to care, looking off to the side. <br/><br/>"I don't need to do it anymore. I avenged my friend. I was willing to go through hell and back to do so and I'm happy now." Mikleo nodded, his eyes looking down a bit.<br/><br/>Through hell and back..<br/><br/>Was that what Heldalf was feeling..?<br/><br/>"All of us should get some rest. I'm sure Rose wishes to reunite with Dezel." Sorey smiled a bit, moving to grip Mikleo's hand. The water seraph blinked a bit and nodded with a smile. <br/><br/>As the other seraphs moved to stand up and head to their rooms, Rose stood up and approached Dezel. The wind seraph turned to her before a fist flew into his face. He growled, falling to the ground.<br/><br/>"Don't you ever worry me like that again, Dezel!" Dezel smirked a bit.<br/><br/>"I won't, Rose. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Father and Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had left the city pretty early, Zaveid laughing as he threw his arm around Dezel. The blond seraph looked annoyed, huffing as he looked away. He really did not like the idea of being hugged like this by Zaveid. Rose was happily talking to Alisha with a smile, looking at the other as they spoke. However, soon, they were distracted by a sudden yelping sound. Edna had noticed Dezel's uncomfortable situation and had purposefully wrapped Zaveid's hair around her parasol and yanked it. Rose just began to laugh her ass off when she saw, Alisha looking at Zaveid in concern.</p><p>Everything seemed to almost be normal for once. Mikleo could feel his worries washing away as he listened to the others. These were his friends and he was beyond thankful to be around them. Sorey was glad to see the other relaxed around them, moving to grip his hand, "Mikleo, you know if you want to talk to us about what happened with Lunarre, you can."</p><p>The other turned to him, gripping his hand and smiling faintly, "I know, but I don't want to ruin this moment. Dezel's alive and Alisha joined back with us. If we did discuss it, it could cause for the mood to become worse." Sorey nodded. He could tell Mikleo had a lot on his mind. Even if he was his friend, he couldn't just force the other to talk about it. He would likely ask that night, while the others were asleep or not near them.</p><p>However, before he could talk about it, he noticed a familiar man. The others stopped as well, looking at the man as he noticed them from his peripheral vision and turned towards them, "Lailah, you have been well." The fire seraph stilled, a frown on her face that was very uncommon. The others seemed to even sense her discomfort towards the man as she spoke.</p><p>"Yes, it has been a long time, Michael." Sorey's eyes grew wide and he soon had a grin. Even though he knew the celestial record did not have the other listed, he had learned from the visions that Michael was the last shepherd, the one that protected the land before Sorey was even born. He walked over to him with a smile.</p><p>"Wow, it's incredibly to meet you, Michael!" He smiled at the other. Michael just seemed to sneer at the other before catching another's eye.</p><p>He turned, pushing Sorey to the ground as he began to walk over to the water seraph. Mikleo seemed to be very still, just staring at the other before his chin was aggressively grabbed. He hissed a bit, trying to remove the other's hand. "You look so much like Muse, you know."</p><p>That made Mikleo's eyes grew wide, staring at the other. There was a dark look in his eyes.. almost predatory in nature. It made Mikleo feel very weak and sick to his stomach.</p><p>Whatever this man wanted from him..<br/><em>It was not a healthy idea.</em></p><p>Lailah quickly shot a fireball at the man, causing Michael to jump back and sneer at her. He turned to her, pulling out his blade, "Lailah, did you forget your oath? You are not to attack the current shepherd!" The fire seraph just stared in his eyes. There was a look of anger, sadness and.. pure disgust in her eyes as she stared at him. She quickly pushed Mikleo behind him, preparing to shoot another spell.</p><p>"You are no longer the shepherd and I will not let you hurt my friend." She quickly shot another spell at him, Michael deflecting it to the ground with his sword.</p><p>"You need to learn your place, Lailah!" He growled, sprinting at her. He aimed to strike at her chest, before a spike of earth shot out near his feet. Edna frowned a bit, stomping again to send another set of spikes at him. The other growled, jumping back as he stared at the seraphs. The group had quickly gathered in front of Mikleo. They did not know why Lailah did that, but from her reaction to him grabbing Mikleo.</p><p>They knew it couldn't have been an accident.</p><p>"I will take back what the lord of calamity took from me!"</p><p>However, before he could attack them, a heavy force filled the air. Sorey gasped, quickly moving to his friends. He knew this amount of energy had to come from one person. Soon, large footsteps approached the group, revealing a tall man.</p><p>The man's long blond hair flew behind him as his eyes narrowed towards the former shepherd. He growled a bit, before muttering something.</p><p>"If you care for Mikleo, run, all of you." Sorey gasped, staring at the lord of calamity as he sprinted towards Michael. He quickly grabbed Mikleo's hand, shouting for the group to run.</p><p>Mikleo stared at the tall man, gasping. He slowly reached out his hand, muttering a soft phrase that Edna had just barely heard.</p><p>"Papa.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group had finally set up camp for the night, but they were shaken by Heldalf's appearance and the strange man who had grabbed Mikleo. Mikleo was the most shaken by this, sighing gently as he pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes. He wanted to get some sleep, just wanting to forget this day had ever happened. However, he wasn't going to be allowed that, frowning as he felt a parasol poke his side. He sighed a bit, "What do you want, Edna?"</p><p>"We need to talk in private, Meebo." She looked at him, her eyes remaining as unemotional as usual. He sighed a bit and nodded. He slowly stood up, heading off into the woods. Edna sat down, looking at him, "Why did you call Heldalf your father?"</p><p>Mikleo frowned at the earth seraph, squinting at her a bit. Damnit, he shouldn't have said anything. He knew that Edna wasn't the best person to trust when it came to secrets.. and she certainly could be a rather mean person about them too. He really did not like Edna at times, but he knew if he did not tell her, she would continue to pester him.</p><p>He sighed and sat down, his hands moving into his hair, "I've been having dreams lately.. They've been connected to the village we saw in the visions.." Edna nodded, remembering the scene and remembering what happened to Mikleo in that moment. He had been killed by his own uncle, a man that should have gone out of his way to protect and purify him from the malevolence that had infected him. "Ever since we saw those visions and what happened in the past.. what made Heldalf.. who he is now.. I've been having dreams.. Heldalf knows that I know his fate.. and he can sense the truth about me.."</p><p>"What truth?" She tilted her head, moving to sit down beside the water seraph. Even if they could get on each other's nerves a lot, Edna did know that something was hurting Mikleo deep inside. She moved to grip his hand, the other staring as he turned to the earth seraph. "I know we've never gotten along, but it isn't good to keep this on your chest.. not only to the others, but to Sorey as well."</p><p>The water seraph blinked and chuckled a bit, "You're right, Edna.. I just don't have any idea how to tell him.." He shook his head before looking at her. However, before he could answer, a large hellion roared at them. He turned, gasping and summoning his spear, "How did it manage to hide it's malevolence!?"</p><p>"It's a wind based hellion. Neither of us will be effective against it." Mikleo nodded, looking at Edna as she gripped her parasol. This could be a tricky battle, especially as Sorey, Rose and Alisha were already asleep back at camp.</p><p>However, they only had one shot at this.</p><p>"Edna, we need to run as quickly as we can. You go ahead of me, since wind is dangerous around you." She gave him a quick frown before nodding gently. "I'll hold off the hellion as much as possible. If you can, wake up the others and get back here." she nodded more before closing her parasol and using the earth to send her flying back towards the camp.</p><p>However, when she arrived, the others were already awake and ready to fight. When she noticed, she frowned a bit herself.</p><p>Symonne stood there in front of them, not brandishing her weapon, nor did she have any hellions around her. Rose gripped her daggers, rushing at her and slashing at her. The dark seraph just took the hits, watching her.</p><p>"Please stop.. I need to talk to Sorey.."</p><p>"Why should we trust you!? You almost killed Dezel!" Rose continued to attack her, the dark seraph growling a bit and shouting.</p><p>"STOP! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE MIKLEO, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" This caused Rose to jump back, staring at her. Symonne panted, her knees hitting the ground before looking at them, "Please.. let me talk to Sorey.. Mikleo is in danger.. and we do not have much time left.."</p><p>Edna could tell the others did not trust her, heading over to Symonne and opening up her parasol. She looked ready to kill Symonne once and for all, before turning and looking at them, "She's right. Mikleo and I were walking and a hellion attacked us. He sent me ahead to protect me." Sorey frowned, nodding.</p><p>"Then let's go!" He turned, rushing into the forest with the others. Symonne looked at her and nodded.</p><p>"We should hurry too." Edna nodded, following Symonne as she headed into the forest.</p><p>Mikleo gasped as the hellion tried to bite his head off, pushing as much as he could to keep it from hitting him. Sorey noticed and gasped, rushing over. He was about to armatize before Symonne grabbed his arm.</p><p>"It's too dangerous to armatize with him right now. I will give you my name and armatize with me."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Sorey stared at her. Symonne nodded, turning to Lailah. The fire seraph seemed to realize immediately that Symonne meant this.</p><p>"Alright, Symonne, I'll form the pack with you! We need to hurry, though!" She nodded, speaking quietly to Lailah and gripping her hands before turning to Sorey.</p><p>"Say my true name and help me save my brother!" Sorey was surprised at this information, but nodded, raising his hand.</p><p>"Loina Telamiun!" Soon, his outfit changed, resembling a similar version of his form with Mikleo, except dark purple instead of blue. He rushed over, slamming his foot into the hellion's head before flipping over and offering his hand to Mikleo.</p><p>"Are you okay, Mikleo?" Mikleo stared at the other, smiling weakly and nodding as he gripped his hand. Sorey smiled gently, pulling out a giant battle axe from his back and rushing at the hellion. He was surprised at how quickly it fell to the strikes, ending the armatis.</p><p>Symonne turned to her brother, walking over and gripping his hand, "I'm glad you're safe.. big brother.." Mikleo nodded, slowly pulling himself up.</p><p>"So.. I guess I have explaining to do.."</p><hr/><p>"You're Heldalf's son!?" Rose shouted, staring at Mikleo in surprise. The water seraph nodded, Symonne having placed herself in front of him so he could braid her hair. She seemed to enjoy it, her eyes closed happily as he continued to braid her hair.</p><p>"I only recently discovered this. Symonne is my little sister as well." Symonne nodded, sloly opening her eyes as she looked at Rose.</p><p>"Father has asked for me to help you guys. He wanted me to show you this too." She pulled out a rainbow glowing orb, the others gasping in surprise.</p><p>"I.. i thought we had seen all of them.." Sorey looked at the orb, moving to pick it up.</p><p>"All except the one Michael decided to keep hidden. He did not want the next shepherd to feel sympathy for what he did to my father." Symonne looked at them and with that, the orb began to glow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Lord of Calamity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They knew this village. They had seen it once before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The feelings of pain that Mikleo felt when he saw the past of the village that was once his home filled his head and he sighed, moving to rub his arm. However, Sorey put his hand on his shoulder, smiling at the other with a warmth that made the seraph smile in response and close his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They could tell it was the past as Heldalf walked past them, looking like he did in the old paintings they had seen while traveling. The man moved to knock on a door, smiling as a woman opened the door. Mikleo gasped a bit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why, good morning, Georg." The woman smiled as he brought her a flower, "You decided to visit since my brother has gone to pray to Maotelus." The other chuckled, smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, why wouldn't I?" He smiled gently, moving to stroke her cheek gently. Zaveid noticed the look that Muse gave the man was similar.. no.. the exact same look Mikleo would give Sorey. He grinned a bit, nudging the water seraph.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So.. you get your looks from your mom~?" Almost immediately, the wind seraph had an elbow in the side from the water seraph and the dark seraph. He hissed a bit, "I need to be careful when I tease you now. You've got a kid with you." That got another elbow strike from the younger seraph.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Might I come inside, Muse?" The woman smiled and nodded, leading him inside. However, a feeling of disgust filled Mikleo's stomach as he saw the shepherd.. his uncle entering the house. Soon, the sounds of shouting could be heard and Heldalf was quick to leave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Father often told me Muse was the first woman he had ever loved. He wanted to be by her side his entire life." Symonne looked at the group as she spoke, "She was the first woman who loved him for himself and not because he was in a position of power. Not even my own mother loved him as much as Muse loved him." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And yet.." Lailah looked at the scene in front of her sadly. She knew fully well what was to happen next. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, the change of scenery was not what Lailah expected. They were now in the kitchen, just minutes after Heldalf had left. Muse was crying loudly, tears dripping down her face as her brother belittled her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are a common whore, Muse, to like such a horrid man!" He continued to shout at her, the woman continuing to cry loudly. Mikleo fought every urge in his body to stab the man.. knowing fully well he couldn't as this was just a memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorey watched as his friend shook in anger, moving to grip his shoulder and looking at Symonne. The dark seraph looked at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Father did not know of the abuse for a long time.. When he did, he swore to always protect her. Muse began to spend all of her time with him, angering her brother greatly. Eventually.." She looked at her brother, "You were born."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And.. then.. it happened.." She nodded sadly, moving to lean against his arm. Mikleo rubbed her back gently, taking a deep sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, the scene around them changed to a deep forest. Some of the soldiers were talking to Heldalf. "We should leave already, sir."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am not leaving until Muse joins up with us." He turned away, walking off a bit and looking at the village. Suddenly, a sharp chest filled his chest and he roared loudly, falling to his knees. Tears dripped from his eyes as his men surrounded him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He.. he knew what this was. He knew what this meant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It had been legend that a name was called when the lord of calamity was transformed for the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mikleo's heart sank into his gut when he heard his own name being called by a wailing man who had just lost his child to a cruel and horrible man.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The group was silent, no one really knowing how to respond. They knew that Heldalf had.. felt the life of his son being taken and it had wrenched his heart as the corruption took a hold. </p><p>It was Dezel who broke the silence.</p><p>"So, what are we going to do?" The others looked at the blind seraph in surprise, watching as he continued. "This is a pretty shitty situation, but we've all gotten through worse. Hell, I almost died and I still managed to survive." Alisha nodded.</p><p>"No matter what we've had to face, we've always been there and we've always been strong." She smiled, "Even if we are worried about what is going to happen now that we know this, we'll come up with a solution. We've always done so."</p><p>"Yeah, they're right, Sorey!" Rose grinned, looking at him, "This looks bleak, but we've done this all before! We can easily overcome it!"</p><p>"Well, I ain't leaving you guys just because of this." Zaveid grinned, "I have a promise to keep."</p><p>"I suppose I can continue with you guys." Edna huffed, twirling her parasol around. </p><p>"Sorey, we started this journey together." Lailah smiled, "I have no plans on leaving."</p><p>"Thanks, guys." Sorey smiled before turning to Mikleo, "What about you? I understand if you don't want to continue on this journey." Mikleo shot him a look and playfully elbowed him.</p><p>"What did I tell you? Your goal is the same as my goal." Sorey grinned, throwing his arms around the other. Symonne smiled a bit before turning to walk away. However, Rose stopped her.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"I'm sure none of you want me around." The dark seraph looked at them. However, she was whacked on the head.</p><p>"No way! You're one of us now!" She grinned, "I may not trust you, but Mikleo cares about you." The dark seraph blinked and soon sniffled, nodding a bit as she moved to the others.</p><p>However, none of them seemed to notice the man watching them from afar. </p><hr/><p>The black haired woman watched as someone approached her, "Why have you chosen to awaken me? Do you not know who I am?"</p><p>"I know fully well who you are, Velvet Crowe."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>